Liten To Your Heart
by Andywomon97
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran quieren que los demas oigan su corazon lo que quieren decir en verdad pero no saben como hasta que descubren que la MUSICA les ayudara transmitir lo que sienten y quieren decir. Denle una oportunidad por favor pesimo summary pero plis no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

"me rodeas con tus brazos" y de la nada desapareces como es posible eso se ve que me quieres yo no desearía dejar que ese momento terminara pero todo lo bueno termina una vez no ?

-Otro sueño… si tan solo pudieras estar asi conmigo solo una vez -, ya son dos noches seguidas en las que despierto por ese sueño deseando y anhelando que fuera verdad pero todo empieza desde hace 1 año

1 año antes…

Dormía pacíficamente hasta que algo más bien alguien me despertó

-Es mejor que te levantes floja se te hará tarde-

-deja de fastidiarme Lee

-Tu hermano tiene razón eres un Monstruo dormilón

-eres un tonto Lee

-jajaja anda sakura levántate es tu primer día para tu penúltimo año de prepa

-shaoran este es tu ultimo año verdad-dijo una joven de pelos castaños claros ojos verdes como la esmeraldas a un joven alto de pelo castaño fuerte y unos hipnotizarte ojos ámbares

-así es niña

-no soy una niña

-claro que si

-uy si me creo el grande porque estoy en ultimo año

-no es mi culpa que seas menor por un año Sakura es mejor que te cambies

-TONTO!-arrojando una almohada

-fallaste –dijo cuando abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza sacando la lengua

-claro el "maduro" te dicen

-jajaja mas que tu si pequeña monstruo

-inmaduro tonto zoobie arrogante

-wow muchas palabras seguidas tuyas

-largo me tengo que cambiar

-te espero abajo

Sakura Kinomoto el nombre de la joven de cabellos castaños los cuales le llegaban a la cintura una chica muy hermosa de 16 años alegre , deportista sus amigas han tratado de convencerla de meterse a las porristas pero ella simplemente se niega , apasionante de la lectura de hecho es la presidenta del club de debate, con una exelente voz por cual cualidad esta en un coro de la preparatoria mas nunca ha cantado en publico por temor ,es muy lista pero las materias con números son su debilidad ademas es despistada una chica con una belleza infinita millones de chicos en la preparatoria babean por ella y no solo por su físico sino porque es tranquila y amable hasta que se le aparece Shaoran Lee un chico de 17 años alto deportivo capitán del equipo de Futball soccer bueno en las matemáticas el numero uno de su generacion el típico chico popular del cual todas babean , porque aparte de ser listo es un chico bastante guapo serio callado frio dando la impresión de chico malo pero era amable no era tan serio con sus amigos pero nunca vería a Sahoran era cuando estaba con Sakura ellos Vivian haciéndose bromas y todo eso la pobre de Sakura no solo soportaba las bromas de Shaoran sino también de su hermano mayor Touya , Touya es de la edad de Sahoran los cuales son mejores amigos en la escuela , pero más que amigos eran hermanos no solo por cómo se llevaban si no porque Shaoran vivía con la familia Kinomoto desde que el tenia cinco años debido a la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de avión rumbo a Hong Kong , tenía cuatro hermanas pero ellas decidieron que era mejor que se quedara con los amigos de la Familia prometieron que cuando estuvieran grandes y listas regresarían por el hasta la fecha se comunican con Shaoran pero él hace años que perdió la esperanza de que se quedaría con su familia otra vez así que por eso vivía con los Kinomoto los cuales lo trataron como un hijo no solo el Touya y Sakura también lo aceptaron desdepues de todo era su compañero de travesuras de los pequeños Kinomoto con la perdida de sus padres se convirtió un chico solitario frio y sin mostrar su emociones ante los demás solo con Sakura y Touya podía ser el.

-Buenos días querida Sakura – dijo Nadeshko Kinomoto la madre de Sakura y Touya una señora no muy grande de ojos esmeralda como su hija una sonrisa angelical.

-Buenos días mama- bajando de las escaleras de su casa y después entrando al comedor donde veía que estaba sentado su padre Fujitaka Kinomotoun señor también no muy grande de ojos cafes de lentes que impartía clases de arqueología en la Universidad de Tomoeda , a su hermano mayor Touya alto pelo café obscuro al igual que sus ojos tiene la edad que su mejor amigo Shaoran el es deportivocapitan del equipo de natación , tenis y básquet ball , inteligente el segundo promedio de la generación , tiene cualidades musicales impresionantes el toca el piano , guitarra , es al igual que Shaoran el típico chico popular por el cual babean a diferencia de Sakura y Shaoran el tiene una novia llamada Meiling Lee ella es una prima de Shaoran ella también quedo huérfana ya que sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente que sus tios es una joven de la edad de Sakura son amigas de hecho , tiene el pelo negro bien largo el cual amarra en una coleta unos ojos rubies ella vive con la familia Hirakisawa familia por parte de su madre .

-Buenos días hermano , buenos días papa- dijo la chica esmeralda dándole un beso a su papa y a su hermano

-Buenos Dias pequeña Skura-dijo fuitaka- o perdón ya no eres pequeña

-no papa me gusta que me digas asi- dijo con una sonrisa

-buenos días Monstruo-dijo Touya

-No soy un Monstruo- dijo amenazándolo con un puño

-Que lindo comienzo de dia - dijo Shaoran apoyado en el marco de la entrada al comedor con los brazos cruzados-

-Al igual que todos los días , buenos días Shaoran- dijo Nadeshko

-Buenos días Señora Kinomoto- dijo amablemente Shaoran

-Shaoran te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas " Señora Kinomoto" dime Nadeshko llevo años conociéndote y vives hace años aquí asi que dime Nadeshko

-lo.. losiento Nadeshko es la costumbre- dijo dando una sonrisa timida

-no hay problema

-buenos días shaoran-dijo Fujitaka y Touya

-buenos días ... y que tu no saludas?-refiriendoce a Sakura

-No te lo mereces eres un maldito despierta gente

-y tu una niña infantil

-yo infantil te refiras a ti Lee porque o no me comporta como una niño inmaduro, omo demonios le gustas a mis compañeras no amis compañeras no a todas la malditas niñas ciegas que les gustas

-celosa Kinomoto?-dijo burlandoce(N/A: apartir de ahora la conversación en cursiva es como si se oyera en fondo y normal es por que están hablando entre si otros personajes)

_-ya quisieras- Nadeshko se sienta junto a su esposo_

-bueno creo que ese es su buenos días desde siempre no cres cariño

-jajaja no que lo digas Nadeshko esos dos no están agusto sin pelear

_-admitelo Kinomoto te mueres por mi y lo sabes y por eso habals asi de mis admiradoras_

_-ni en tu mas loco sueño lee me veras loca por ti baka inmaduro _

-me pregunto cuando será un desayuno tranquilo en esta casa- dijo Touya agarrando su desayuno con el tenedor y metérselo a la boca-cuando ese monstruo y ese mocoso maduraran?

-CALLATE TOUYA ¡!Y NO SOY UN MONSTRUO/MOCOSO- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-ah niños que tal si comen y luego se van a la preparatoria se les hara terde- dijo Nadeshko con una sonrisa muy carateristica de ella cuando veía a su hija y Shaoran peliar o cuando los tres estaban juntos o… bueno me entienden la sonrisa de siempre

-GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA-dijeron todos.

Esa era un mañana normal en la casa e los Kinomoto siempre era lo mismo una rutina

apostaba con Shaoran a despertar a Sakura

aceptaba y el que perdiera hacia las tareas del otro por una semana

al cuarto

4. la despertaba

6habia tranquilidad

pelea

desayuno normal y se iban

-Los veo alrato chicos-dijo fujitaka ya llendose a trabajar

-que te vaya bien papa-dijo Sakura

-ya nos vamos nadeshko gracias por todo hasta alrato adiós

-adios chicos

-adios-dijeron todos

-Bueno es hora de irnos Mei deseguro me esta esperando

-No puedo creer que sigas con mi prima

-y yo no puedo creer que aun no tengas novia

-Lo que me hizo Kaho aun me duele asi que no creo tenr una novia por el momento

-Hermano ya paso 6 meses

-si lo se pero aun me duele saber eso y lo pero es que no me dijo el por que

-Vamos ogro Lee que se nos hace tarde y mi cuñada nos espera

-Mira quien lo dice si no te despierto tu no irias a clases

-eres un tarado lee –dijo Sakura cerrando un ojo un dedo debajo del abierto y sacando la lengua.

-no te muerdas la lengua Kinomoto que por lo menos yo he tenido novia y tu ni un solo novio

-mira pretendientes no me faltan espero el indicado y no como otros que se van con la primera cara linda

-era una cara linda y por mucho mas que tu

-pero te lastimo Shao

-ja gracias Sakurita –viendola tiernamente.

No era raro que Sakura y Shaoran peliaran pero tampoco no era raro que ellos se cuidaban y se cuidaban como un par de hermanos , Touya por su parte solo le alegraba que ellos se llevaran ben y que su hermanita le sacara una sonrisa pues desde la muerte de sus papas ha sufrido mas de lo que debería no solo por que sus padres murieron, sus hermanas lo dejaron, su abuelo quien lo cuidaba murió, se cambio de país dejando a sus amigos, se fue a una casa de unos amigos de sus padres y su novia vilmente lo engaño, Kaho Mitsuki la capitana de porristas de la preparatoria una "cara bonita" como dice su hermana anduvieron por unos 6 meses y un dia de no ser por Sakura y Meiling hubiera seguido vieron a Kaho besándose con Yue el capitán de americano, ellas fueron con Shaoran el pobre se le rompió el corazón , kaho lo sito y con palabras crueles le dijo "Ya no me sirves asi que dejamos todo hasta aquí" el llego a casa triste desolado hablamos con el Sakura le hizo bromas Mei le decía una forma de venganza y Touya pues le dijo "estas bien tonto Lee tienes un mar de chicas que babean por ti" con el paso de los meses se le veía reir mas y molestar a Touya Meiling y Sakura los cuatro eran bueno amigo.

-Por que tardaron tanto – dijo una chica de pelo negro recojido en una coleta de ojos rubies

-es por culpa de Sakura Monstruo , mi querida Mei –dijo Touya dándole un beso en la mejilla y moandola de la cintura

-No soy un monstruo hermano-dijo sakura roja de tal insulto

-Pues si no lo eres deja de actuar como tal- dijo Shaoran

-tu pedaso de … aaa-dijo Sakura frustrada

-JA JAJAJA

-Bien vámonos –dijo Meiling tomando de la mano de Touya

-si

Y asi se fueron a la preparatoria, Shaoran y Touya al ser un año mayor fueron a sus clases diferentes a las de Meiling y Sakura. Ellas al llegar se sientan y esperan al profesor de la asignatura.

-Buenos días Jovenes el dia de hoy les tengo un anuncio que dar como verán cada año nuestra preparatoria tiene un concurso de música ya saben pueden participar en grupo, solistas, duetos, o como músicos como sabran los jueces son los directores y maestros de esta escuela además de un invitado especial el los primeros dos premios son unas becas para la esceula de Artes de Tokio el 1 lugar de 100% y el segundo 75% saben bien que este es una gran oportunidad para los que poseen este talento de la música asi que en la pizarra de avisos esta la convocatoria y la lista para anotarse dependiendo de cuantos veriamos si hay eliminatoria o no. Bien sigamos con las clases.

-ts Sakura- le susurro Meiling la cual se sienta atrás de Sakura

-mande Mei

-piensas inscribirte este año o dejaras pasar la oportunidad otra vez?

-Mei…

- Señorita Kinomoto siga con la lectura he …si

-pagina 19 parrafo 3 segundo renglón susurro Meiling

-Y ahí estaba la bella princesa…-y asi continuo asta que la siguió la asignatura que seguía y la que seguía asta que tuvieron un poco de paz y tuvieron libre al igual que los chicos cuando iban pasando vieron a un monton de chicos haciendo bola para inscribirse en el famoso concurso musical.

-por que hay tanta gente ?-pregnto Touya

-es por que esta el concurso de música de todos los años …. Eh Sakura te vas a meter este año?- Dijo Shaoran

- en realidad no lo se

-vamos Sak tienes una hermosa voz

- YO..yo..

-Vamos el que no se atreve nada gana- dijo Touya

-Yo…

-Si te metes yo lo hare-dijo…


	2. capitulo 1 Tomando una decision

Capitulo 1: una decisión que tomar

En el capitulo anterior…

por que hay tanta gente ?-pregnto Touya

-es por que esta el concurso de música de todos los años …. Eh Sakura te vas a meter este año?- Dijo Shaoran

- en realidad no lo se

-vamos Sak tienes una hermosa voz

- YO..yo..

-Vamos el que no se atreve nada gana- dijo Touya

-Yo…

-Si te metes yo lo hare-dijo…

En el capitulo de hoy…

-Si te metes yo lo hare dijo nada mas y nada menos que Shaoran

-Pe.. pero sabes que no puedo

Hola! pues aqui con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste dejen reviews

disfruten de la lectura

Capitulo 1: una decisión que tomar

En el capitulo anterior…

por que hay tanta gente ?-pregnto Touya

-es por que esta el concurso de música de todos los años …. Eh Sakura te vas a meter este año?- Dijo Shaoran

- en realidad no lo se

-vamos Sak tienes una hermosa voz

- YO..yo..

-Vamos el que no se atreve nada gana- dijo Touya

-Yo…

-Si te metes yo lo hare-dijo…

En el capitulo de hoy…

-Si te metes yo lo haré dijo nada mas y nada menos que Shaoran

-Pe.. pero sabes que no puedo simplemente no puedo Shaoran

-Sakura vamos tienes una voz encantadora como para no participar- dijo Meiling

-Yo..

Campana

-Es cambio de hora las vemos luego-dijo Touya dándole un pequeño beso casto a su novia Meiling mientras que Sakura y Shaoran hacían cara de fuchi

-adios chicos -decia Sakura -Meiling es mejor que nos vallamos a las clases

-No me hables- dijo Meiling dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos

-que? pe pero que hice ahora?-dijo Sakura espantada

-No confias en ti misma y sabes que tienes bonita voz

-Me da miedo estar enfrente de todos y que después me equivoque y se rían

-Por favor Sakura , MI primo el mismisimo Shaoran dijo que se metería y sabes que desde el accidente el no ha cantado y sabes que le cantaba hermoso ademas recuerda el premio es una beca para la escuela de artes en Tokio y esa es una escuela muy prestigiada te digo por lo que dicen aparte tengo un primo alla y dice que nunca se habia sentido tan feliz por que aceptado esa beca del 50% en serio deberias pensarlo niña

-Yo..

-ANIMO! Shaoran no te dejara morir y no creo que tu hermano no te deje también cuentas con nuestro apoyo

-Lo lo pensare

-Eso ya es un progreso :)

-No te hagas ilusiones

-jaja hay Sakurita - ellas se retiraron mas parte en un lugar oscuro estaba ollendo esas platicas de aquellas chicas

-Asi que Kinomoto quiere meterse y con Shaoran , pues ella esta loca si piensa meterse con el al concurso no si lo evito

-pero hay un inconveniente tonta y si no logras separalos

-es por eso que tu y yo participaremos

las clases transcurrieron con normalidad bueno lo que faltaba, pero a ecxepcion de todos una joven de ojos esmeraldas veia en la ventana de alado contemplando el cielo pensando en la decision que debera tomar entrar o no al concurso ese era un dilema para ella es que en el fondo si queria pero no podia ese pavor que guarda no la dejaba participar debia admitirlo se moria de las ganas tenia ventajas y desventajas pero en realidad mas ventajas que cualquier otra cosa pero ese maldito miedo, se preguntaba tambien ¿por que tener miedo ? tenia a sus amigos ahi hasta el insoportable de Shaoran Lee la ayudaria, pero en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el profesor de Matematicas le hablaba de no ser por Meiling y ella roja a no mas poder como es posible que estaba tan distrida que no vio al profesor al lado suyo. En fin terminaron las clases cuando las chicas salieron de su salon vieron que en la salida estaban Touya y Shaoran , se juntaron y se fueron en todo el camino los chicos hablaban menos Sakura se le veia tan distrida e ida seria y en suspensamientos a tal punto que estubo por golpearse con un poste de no ser por lee que la tomo del brazo y la atrajo asia el

-Debes de tener cuidado niña distraida y tonta dijo Shaoran

-aja-simple mente dijo la castaña eso le extraño a Shaoran, pues siempre que la insultaba esta le respondia pero ese simple sonido le preocupo algo estaba mal con sakura la conocia digo como no si vivia con ella desde los 5 años ademas de conocerla desde que tiene memoria

-Sakura te sientes bien ?

-hoe?

-Que si te sientes bien ? has estado muy seria

-te preocupas por mi Lee?-dijo con burla

-No solo estas muy seria eso es raro de una gritona como tu

-jajaja pues..

-te preocupa algo?te hicieron algo?

-es sobre el concurso

-ah conque lo estas meditando he?

-pues si pero ... es raro de hablar de esto contigo

-jjajaja por que lo dices?

-nunca hablamos serio tu siempre me haces enojar o te burlas de mi

-cierto pero podemos ser serios por una vez ahora dime que tiene el concurso

-pues lo estoy pensando de verdad tiene muchas ventajas pero no he leido los requisitos y me da miedo

-ya te dije que yo te ayudare sabes que Touya y yo somos buenos musicos menos Meiling ella no sabe cantar o tocar ella es buena dando ordenes

-jajajaj que no te oiga Touya

-el es el que me lo dice

-en serio me ayudarias

-claro solo debes inscribirte y tomar una decision

-tomar una decision, mmm lo seguire pensando

-como digas

Como todo inicio tiene un final y este era el final del dia Sakura seguia pensando visito la pagina de la escuela de artes de Tokio , investigo los planes de estudio pero se quedo pensando que y si no quedaba ? puede hacerlo por simple diversion no necesariamente para quedar , tan cansada se fue a acostar se durmio y esto es lo que estaba soñando...

Era ella cantando en frente de, en un escenario con un vestido blanco muy bonito cantando como nunca sintiéndose segura sentía la música el mensaje, el sentimiento, feliz, ella misma sin ningún obstáculo que la detuviera podía expresarse derrepente se oyo un ruido y después despertó o mas bien alguien la despertó viendo quien era exploto como era posible que el mejor sueño que haya tenido la despertaron y nada mas y nada menos que

-LEE!

-Buenos días para ti también princesa Mounstruo

-IDIOTA ¡!

-Que te desperté como siempre no veo por que ahora te molestas

-PORQUE? PORQUE? POR QUE TENIA EL MEJOR SUEÑO EN TODA MI VIDA Y ME DESPIERTAS

-A perdón no sabia y que soñaste? Conmigo?-dijo burlándose

-Ni en tu mas loco y desquiciado sueños Lee

-jajajaja ya bien que soñaste

-Solo recuerdo …Listen to your Heart

-escucha tu corazón?

-Si soñé que cantaba y de la letra solo recuerdo eso

-Eso quiere decir que te meteras al concurso?

-yo ya tome una decisión Shaoran yo aceptare meterme digo quiero divertirme y eso es lo que importa

-Bien es mejor que le digas a tus papas y tu hermano

-Si ahora …. SAL DE MI HABITACION GORILA DESEREBRADO

-Vale vale ya me voy

Todo el transcurso de la mañana normal las discusiones risas la familia Kinomoto se sorprendió por la noticia de su hija y estaban mas que felices por ella su hermano al no parecerlo estaba feliz asi que la ayudara en todo quien iba a decir que ese pequeño sueño la alentaría. Pasaron por Meiling al estar esta informada de la decisión de Sakura dijo que teniendo hora libre se inscribiría, para sus malas suertes no tuvieron horas libre asi que decidieron esperar en la salida, llegada dicha hora se veía a cuatro jóvenes enfrente de una pizarra , una chica de los cuatro temblaba con una pluma en la mano

-Estan seguros que podre?

-Vamos Saku tu podras inscríbete de una vez

-en la categoría de solista verdad?

-Si tontita andale o lo hago por ti

-ok aqui voy ….Listo ..yo ya soy una participante del concurso

-Mi turno

Que?

-mi turno te dije que si tu te metías yo también lo haría dame esa pluma…Listo

Esos jóvenes se fueron dejando en la pizarra con un tono de pluma muy peculiar en color rosa el nombre ambos jóvenes: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lee, a partir de ahora la vida de nuestros protagonistas será mas fácil pues a través de la música podrán decir sus sentimientos el problema de ahora decidir una canción lo que no han notado es que tienen que ser inédita ahora que problemillas les traerá?

Solo **ESCUCHEN A SU CORAZÓN (Listen To Your Heart)**

* * *

Gracias por leer les encargo el Reviews plis a y gracias a LiRiO23 y lamento las fallas de ortografia lo que pasa es que me arranco escribiendo y se me olvida pues las faltas gracias por tu comentario


End file.
